My First time
by Daina Galison
Summary: La relación de Stiles y Derek es más estable que nunca después de todo el tiempo que han necesitado para poner en claro sus respectivos sentimientos... Pero aún falta algo que les permita, especialmente a Derek, terminar de dejar atrás el pasado y poder afrontar un futuro en común
1. Chapter 1

Stiles llevaba un par de horas en el loft, esperando a que el propietario del mismo volviera del trabajo. En ese rato le había dado tiempo a estudiar, tras lo que optó por empezar a leer algunos de los muchos libros que Derek tenía en casa.  
Estaba enfrascado en la lectura de uno de ellos cuando el sonido de la puerta le indicó que su novio acababa de llegar.

\- Hola. –Le saludó desde el sofá–. ¿Qué tal el día?

Derek no respondió inmediatamente. Se quitó la cazadora y la dejó de cualquier modo en la mesa, tras lo que se acercó hasta el sofá y fue él quien se dejó caer de cualquier modo.

\- Largo.

\- ¿Y eso? –Dejó el libro en el suelo y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Derek, quien aprovechó para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Rick* se ha roto una pata.

\- ¿En serio? Pobrecito. ¿Cómo está?

\- Ahora mejor –murmuró, medio dormido y disfrutando del calor y aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del adolescente–. He conseguido aliviarle el dolor después de que le vendaran la pata. Pero Jack* no estaba muy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué? –quiso saber, pese a estar más preocupado por darle mimos a su Alfa, por ejemplo jugueteando con los pelillos de la nuca. Eso siempre le acababa arrancando ronroneos al hombre lobo, lo que era un digno espectáculo que contemplar.

\- Al principio temí que, aprovechando la lesión del Alfa, intentaría recuperar su antiguo puesto.

\- ¿Y no ha sido así?

\- Todo lo contrario –rio con cansancio, pero sin cambiar de postura y ni siquiera abrir los ojos–. Lo que no le ha hecho gracia es que yo estuviera con él cuando estaba herido… –Se separó un poco. Lo justo por mirar a Stiles a los ojos por primera vez desde que hubiera llegado–. Me ha mordido.

\- ¿Qué? –El chico le obligó a moverse para poder coger su mano y buscar la herida… Hasta que vio que no había ninguna marca por ningún lado y recordó que una de las cosas que tenía su novio es que era un hombre lobo y, por tanto, se curaba en cuestión de segundos–. ¿Por qué ha hecho algo así? –preguntó, soltando la mano–. ¿No se supone que tú eres el Alfa?

\- Sí… –suspiró. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, ahora que Stiles se había apartado–. Pero sólo soy medio lobo. Como Alfa, para él Rick siempre estará por delante de mí.

\- ¿Y te molesta que sea así?

\- ¿Qué? –Derek captó el malestar de Stiles y comprendió que era más por su propio comportamiento–. No, claro que no. Pero sí me sorprendió que me mordiera. Creí que confiaba en mí.

\- Estaba preocupado –ofreció en seguida el–. Todos hacemos estupideces cuando estamos preocupados… Y más si es por alguien que nos importa mucho.–Buscó la mano de Derek y apretó sus dedos, esperando así que terminara de desaparecer su ceño fruncido.

\- Supongo –resopló antes de centrarse en el chico con el que estaba hablando. A Stiles le alegró ver que, aunque seguía estando cansado, por lo menos también sonreía–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el día? Pensé que vendrías más tarde. Hoy tenías entrenamiento, ¿no?

\- Sí. Pero como no sabía cuándo volverías del trabajo, en cuanto terminé vine directamente aquí para esperarte y… esto, he aprovechado para ducharme… Espero que no te importe.

\- ¿Por qué habría de importarme? Esta también es tu casa. –Se incorporó un poco más al ver la expresión de Stiles–. No pongas esa cara. Pasas más tiempo aquí que en cualquier otro sitio… –Alzó entonces una ceja, fingiendo molestia–. De hecho, tendría que empezar a plantearme el hacerte pagar un alquiler.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el humano, escandalizado–No es justo.

\- ¿Y lo es que yo pague por toda la comida, luz y agua? –preguntó a su vez el hombre lobo, sarcástico.

Stiles buscó rápidamente algo que le permitiera tener la razón… por mucho que no la tuviera.

\- Pero eso es porque tú eres el único que tiene trabajo Y además eres inmensamente rico. El dinero no tendría que ser ningún problema para ti. Además…

\- ¿Además? –La ceja subió un poco más al haber captado el tono juguetón.

\- Creo que lo que te cobras en especies es un precio más que generoso por el alquiler…

\- ¿Ah, si?

\- Claro que sí –sonrió, acariciando muy sutilmente el brazo de Derek–. No tendrás queja sobre lo mucho que me esfuerzo a la hora de pagar…

\- Viéndolo así –murmuró, como si no le diera importancia, pero entonces llevó una mano hasta la cintura del chico para acariciar la piel bajo la camiseta, y al segundo siguiente ya había girado sobre sí mismo para tenerle bajo su cuerpo, atrapado entre él y el sofá. Aprovechó la posición de ventaja para acercar el rostro a su cuello e inspirar profundamente, disfrutando de su esencia–. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te cobre el alquiler de este mes.

Stiles rio ante la sugerencia, aunque la risa se transformó en un gemido cuando sintió la lengua del otro lamiendo su cuello y garganta.  
No pudo decir ni hacer mucho más mientras Derek le levantaba en volandas y, sin dejar de lamer su cuello alternado por algún que otro mordisco juguetón y que terminó de encenderle, le llevó hasta la cama. Entre los dos intentaron quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, pero tan pronto como Stiles se quedó sin camiseta Derek besó la piel que se le acababa de presentar y no parecía muy dispuesto a romper ese beso… por muchas ganas que siguiera teniendo de desnudarle.

Cuando por fin lo consiguieron, el Alfa observó a su chico desnudo para él y jadeando de placer, y eso que aún no había entrado en él. Pero justo en el momento en que Stiles abrió las piernas un poco más, sin romper el contacto visual para dejarle claro que ya podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, Derek pensó en algo a lo que le llevaba dando vueltas bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Stiles al ver que se había quedado quieto y parecía pensativo.

\- ¿Te gustaría cambiar?

El adolescente se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto la pregunta terminó de llegar a su cerebro. Y cuando su cerebro pudo volver a funcionar, tras recuperarse de las neuronas que acababan de explotar, se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentado, con las piernas todavía abiertas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No tiene por qué ser siempre así –dijo sentándose a su lado, en el centro de la cama–. Ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos acostamos.

\- Pensé que fue para que no me sintiera presionado –Stiles se recreó en el increíble cuerpo de su novio que ahora tenía tan cerca–. Y no voy a negar que me encanta lo que me haces…

\- Aun así –Derek trató de no sentirse ofendido por el hecho de que Stiles no le estuviera mirando a la cara–. ¿No te gustaría ser tú quien entre en mí?

En seguida Stiles captó el tono más grave de lo normal. Dejó de lamerse los labios y de observar con cierta lascivia el culo de Derek.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres tú?

La pregunta sorprendió al hombre lobo.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a querer?

\- Pues porque eres el Alfa. No sería como… no sé, ¿dejarte someter?

La nueva pregunta le removió el estómago.

\- ¿Es que tú te sientes sometido cuando lo hago yo?

\- No, claro que no –le tranquilizó rápidamente–. Pero en mi caso es distinto. Cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de estar contigo, en lo concerniente al sexo siempre me imaginé justo lo que hacemos. Y bueno tú… Tú eres… ¿tú?

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –Se acercó un poco más al chico pese a estar prácticamente pegados, uno frente al otro–. ¿Crees que no confío en ti? –El silencio de Stiles hizo que se pusiera aún más a la defensiva–. ¡Piensas que no confío en ti!

\- Claro que no, pero… –Miró al hombre lobo unos segundos, sin tener muy claro cómo decir lo que quería decir… Sobre todo, cómo hacerlo sin que se sintiera humillado–. En fin, estoy contigo cuando lo hacemos, ¿sabes? Incluyendo cuando alguna vez, mientras te toco, estoy más cerca de lo normal de tu culo y… –Se sonrojó, más por Derek que por sí mismo–. Y puedo decir que el escalofrío que tienes, que no es precisamente de los discretos, no es un escalofrío de anticipación por lo que va a pasar, sino de terror…

Fue Derek quien apartó la mirada, tragando con dificultad cuando creía que Stiles ya no podía verle.

\- Eso no es verdad –murmuró. Pretendía ser una queja, pero la voz tan queda con la que habló le quitó todo el sentido.

\- Derek… –Colocó dos dedos bajo la barbilla del Alfa, obligándole a mirarle a la cara–. No te estoy reprochando nada, ¿vale? Me parece muy bien que quieras mantenerlo como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. La mayoría de las parejas no son versátiles. No tenemos por qué serlo nosotros.

\- Pero sí quiero que lo seamos… –Esta vez la queja sonó más a queja, aunque también parecía la protesta de un niño pequeño–. Quiero que entres en mí –Le miró unos segundos en silencio, terminando de recuperar su naturaleza de líder–. Quiero que seas tú quien me folle.

Al ver que su petición, y que ahora sí había sonado a orden, no hizo que Stiles saliera de su estatismo, trató de convencerle de un modo más directo. Sin romper el contacto visual se tumbó en la cama y fue él quien abrió las piernas en una clara invitación.

\- Adelante. Fóllame.

Stiles tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la más que generosa polla de Derek y, sobre todo, de la parte de su anatomía que ahora se le ofrecía por primera vez.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres? –preguntó sin mirarle a la cara.

\- Ya te he dicho que sí.

De nuevo fue la voz del hombre lobo, sin esa fuerza y seguridad a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, lo que llevó a Stiles a fijarse en lo realmente importante. Y cuando subió de su sexo hasta sus ojos verdes, que le miraban ansioso, encontró lo que estaba buscando… Y lo que no debía estar ahí.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando?

Derek le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y no dijera más que estupideces… Hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía las sábanas agarradas y que efectivamente tenía el corazón acelerado. Trató de calmarse, obligándose a dejar de dar aquel espectáculo tan bochornoso, como si fuera una chica virginal la primera vez que se desnudaba.

Por su parte, Stiles captó los intentos de su compañero por calmarse y se apresuró a colocar una mano sobre su corazón desbocado.

\- No pasa nada, en serio. No tienes por qué…

\- Pero sí tengo por qué… –Se sentó de nuevo en la cama, viendo que de momento no iban a hacer nada más, y sujetó la mano que Stiles tenía sobre su pecho–. No quiero que pienses que me veo superior a ti y yo soy el único que debe…

\- Te aseguro que jamás he pensado algo así… –Observó con atención las pupilas de Derek, intentando leer en su interior–. Pero está claro que tú sí. Y que por eso eres tú quien tiene el problema. –Reculó un poco para, sin dejar de coger su mano, no estar tan cerca de él y darle un poco más de espacio–. Así que, resumiendo, no vamos a hacer nada distinto.

Derek quiso impedirle que se alejara más de él.  
Y entonces comprendió que sólo había una manera de lograrlo.  
Negó para sí, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

\- Tienes razón… –admitió en un susurro–. Tengo un problema… Algo que pensé que ya había superado… –Apretó los dedos de Stiles–. Lo siento.

\- Hey. No pasa nada. –Se arrodilló en la cama y aprovechó la cercanía para acariciar la mejilla de Derek–. Sólo quiero que no hagas nada de lo que no te sientas seguro. Nadie está obligando a nadie.

\- Pero tú si quieres –dijo con más seguridad, pues sabía que tenía razón–. También estoy contigo cuando lo hacemos. Y oigo tu corazón acelerado cuando estás tan cerca que sólo tendrías que moverte un centímetro para entrar en mí… –susurró, oyendo perfectamente la respiración entrecortada de Stiles a causa del deseo–. Sé que lo deseas… –Besó lenta y deliberadamente los labios humedecidos del chico, tras lo que se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, abriendo las piernas para que Stiles quedara entre medias–. Así que adelante. Hazlo.

Stiles tuvo que apartar la mirada. Y al ver que Derek no había captado que eso era un "no", se movió para que su novio dejara de estar en esa posición tan… delicada.

\- Estás loco si crees que voy a follarte cuando tú no quieres.

\- No es que no quiera. Es…

\- No estás preparado –le interrumpió–. El resultado es el mismo… –Le miró de mala manera–. No vamos a hacerlo.

Cuando Stiles se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, Derek suspiró.

\- No es que no confíe en ti… –Se incorporó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico–. Es verdad, Stiles. Confío en ti. Más de lo que lo he hecho con alguien en toda mi vida.

El adolescente miró por encima de su hombro, suspiró, y se levantó. Lo siguiente que hizo fue recoger los calzoncillos de Derek del suelo, que lanzó a su dueño.

\- Vístete, ¿quieres? –pidió mientras se ponía su propia ropa interior–. No creo que esta sea una conversación que debamos tener estando desnudos.

Derek le hizo caso, aunque tan sólo se puso los calzoncillos. Lo suficiente para no sentirse tan vulnerable. Una vez consiguió que desapareciera esa sensación, rodeó la cama hasta sentarse al lado de su pareja.

\- Lo siento.

Stiles asintió.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? De ese problema… –La expresión de Derek cambió y se arrepintió de haber preguntado–. Aunque no tiene por qué ser ahora. Pensé que te vendría bien para… No sé. Que dejaras de temblar…

Derek agachó la vista para centrarla en sus manos, que había entrelazado sin darse cuenta. Buscando las fuerzas para terminar de sincerarse en ese gesto tan sencillo pero que hasta hacía muy poco que no había vuelto a realizar, y que durante muchísimo tiempo creyó que no podría volver a experimentar.

\- Mi primera vez no fue todo lo bien que uno cabría esperar –rompió el silencio pasados unos minutos.

Stiles observó al hombre lobo, no del todo seguro si eso es lo que esperaba oír. Viniendo de él, y más con lo que le había ocurrido en el trabajo, habría imaginado que sus dudas respondían más a su naturaleza de hombre lobo y, sobre todo, a su posición de líder.

\- Nunca lo son. Es lo que tiene que sea la primera vez.

\- ¿Fue lo mismo contigo? –preguntó el Alfa, preocupado–. ¿Conmigo?

\- No. Claro que no. En mi caso fue increíble… –sonrió con cierta ensoñación, recordando aquel día–. Pero eso fue porque estaba con un hombre lobo increíble que hizo que todo fuera mágico. Y supongo que el hecho de que no fuera tu primera vez también ayudó… La experiencia y todo eso. –Se dio cuenta de que se estaba enrollando y volvió al problema de Derek–. Pero si tú estabas con una chica que también era virgen, ninguno de los dos sabíais lo que estabais haciendo. Es lógico que no saliera perfecto.

\- ¿Crees que fue con Paige?

La pregunta sorprendió a Stiles. Sobre todo porque, si Derek la había hecho, era porque efectivamente estaba equivocado y Paige no fue su primera vez.  
Por si acaso, Stiles prefirió preguntar.

\- ¿No fue con ella?

\- No… –negó con pesadez. Volvía a mostrar cansancio–. Cuando la conocí, nunca pensé en el sexo. Era feliz simplemente estando con ella. No estaba tan obsesionado con perder la virginidad como le ocurría a otros chicos de mi edad… –Se encogió levemente de hombros, en un gesto que le hacía parecer increíblemente vulnerable; mucho más que si lo hubiera hecho un humano–. Supongo que era porque tenía otros problemas más serios con los que lidiar, como era ser un hombre lobo que aún no había desarrollado su parte animal y que tenía que estar todo el tiempo fingiendo ser sólo un adolescente más.

\- ¿Y ella no quería tampoco?

Derek negó.

\- Estuvimos muy poco tiempo juntos. No tuve ocasión de planteárselo siquiera.

\- Entonces… –Se mojó los labios, sin querer preguntar realmente- ¿con quién fue?

\- Sabes con quién. –Alzó una ceja cuando Stiles se quedó callado pero con la boca medio abierta–. Adelante. Puedes decírmelo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que fui un idiota por perder mi virginidad con Kate.

El nombre de Kate Argent le sacó de su estupor. Miró a Derek con rabia, enfadado porque le pidiera hacer algo así.

\- No pienso decirte eso.

\- Pues deberías. Yo lo pienso cada día.

\- Eras muy joven –trató de justificarle, sin tener muy claro por qué lo estaba haciendo–. No sabías lo que querías.

\- Sólo era un año más joven que tú… –Miró suspicaz al adolescente–. Si el año pasado te hubiera dicho que quería acostarme contigo, ¿me hubieras dicho que sí?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

El hombre lobo guardó silencio unos segundos, sus pupilas clavadas en las del chico.

\- Mentiroso.

Stiles fue a quejarse, aunque fuera diciendo una mentira, pero Derek no le dio tiempo.

\- Yo tampoco quería, ¿sabes? –susurró. No quería que Stiles pensara que estaba enfadado con él–. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde lo de Paige. Iniciar una relación era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos… Pero Kate sabía qué teclas tocar. –Negó con cansancio–. Era la mejor a la hora de manipular a la gente, y más a un crío que todavía no sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo…

\- Me estás diciendo que ella… ¿te obligó?

Derek tragó saliva.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? –estalló, cada vez más incómodo con aquella conversación.

\- Kate tenía la capacidad de modificarlo todo a su antojo para que al final yo dijera lo que ella quería. Para que acabara pensando una cosa que en realidad nunca me interesó pero que conseguía meterme en la cabeza… En ese sentido, Peter y ella eran exactamente iguales.

\- Entonces te obligó –sentenció.

\- Fui yo el que decidió que quería estar con ella. Quien subió a su coche cada vez que venía a buscarme al instituto. Quien la besó y… –soltó aire, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar algo en lo que realmente no quería pensar–. Tal vez ella me manipuló pero fui yo el que tuvo la última palabra… Y esa no fue "no".

Esperó a que Stiles volviera a gritarle y tal vez a insultarle, enumerando la cantidad de estupideces que estaba diciendo. Y lo triste es que en el fondo intuía que tendría razón, aunque sólo fuera porque rara vez se equivocaba… pero le resultaba imposible pensar de otro modo.  
Pero cuando la queja no llegó se atrevió a mirar a Stiles a la cara.  
Y lo que vio le dejó paralizado.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

No era un llanto desconsolado o más propio de una rabieta. Sólo eran unas cuantas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y que lograban que Stiles, estando tan callado, pareciera más vulnerable que como le había visto en toda su vida.  
Derek pensó que era absurdo que, después de todo lo que había pasado, la primera vez que le viera así fuera cuando el problema ni siquiera le afectaba a él.

\- Porque no es justo que esa zorra te hiciera daño y encima tú sigas pensando que fue culpa tuya…

\- Lo fue.

\- ¡No! –negó con vehemencia–. Aquí sólo hay una víctima, y esa eres tú… Y aunque eso te ponga en la situación de pobre desvalido, lo siento mucho pero es así. Ella te forzó. Te obligó a hacer algo para lo que no estabas preparado. –La rabia que sentía por estar hablando de Kate y lo que hizo se desvaneció al comprender que ella, pese a llevar años muerta, seguía afectando a su relación–. Y es normal que ahora, pese al tiempo que ha pasado y que ahora estés con alguien que te quiere y que jamás te haría daño, no te sientas capaz de hacerlo… –Trató de sonreír para hacerle ver que en el fondo todo estaba bien, aunque no lo consiguió del todo–. Así que no te preocupes. Jamás volveré a pedirte hacer algo distinto. Soy feliz tal y como estamos.

La conclusión a la que había llegado Stiles, sin embargo, era diametralmente opuesta a lo que pensaba Derek.

\- Pero yo no –sentenció–. No quiero que el recuerdo de lo que me hizo me impida estar contigo.

\- Eso no va a cambiar. –Se puso en pie y se colocó frente a él–. ¿Me ves? Estoy aquí. No pienso irme a ningún lado. Da igual lo que hagamos o no hagamos.

\- Piensas que no confío en ti… –murmuró Derek, todavía sentado en la cama–. Que temo que puedas hacerme daño y…

\- Alto ahí. –Puso dos dedos sobre sus labios–. Ni se te ocurra seguir hablando. Hazme un favor y, por una vez, usa tu súper oído para ayudarte a ti mismo, ¿quieres? –Esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando y, cuando tuvo la confirmación, apartó los dedos–. Escucha mi corazón y dime si estoy mintiendo. –Dejó que Derek se concentrara-. ¿Estás? –El Alfa asintió y Stiles comenzó a hablar lentamente. Sin que hubiera el menor atisbo de dudas–. Confío en ti. Confiaría mi vida en ti, como ya lo he demostrado unas cuantas veces… Y como tú mismo has dicho antes, sé que confías en mí más de lo que lo hayas hecho con nadie. Porque si no fuera así ahora mismo no estaría aquí, en tu loft que has dicho que también es mi casa y al que he entrado con las llaves que tú me has dado. Y por supuesto que no estaríamos hablando de tu experiencia traumática con Kate. –Inspiró profundamente, pues el corazón se le había disparado sólo de decir en voz alta lo que Derek ya debía considerar como una verdad absoluta–. Así que, te lo pido por favor, no vuelvas a decir que pienso que no confías en mí. ¿Vale?

Derek contempló unos instantes más a su novio, incapaz de encontrar algo que explicara lo mucho que significaba que Stiles pensara así. En seguida comprendió que realmente no hacía falta que dijera nada, pues el chico siempre había sido capaz de leerle la mente, incluso antes de que él supiera lo que estaba pensando.  
Por desgracia, tener esa confianza por parte del que lo significaba todo para él no terminaba de resolver el problema.  
Se puso en pie y le abrazó.

\- Esto no cambia nada –murmuró en su cuello–. Sigo queriendo darte más de lo que te doy…

\- Me das muchísimo, Derek –Se apartó lo justo para poder hablarle a la cara–. Más de lo que nadie ha hecho jamás.

\- Pero quiero dártelo también desde un aspecto más físico.

\- No hace falta. ¿Es que no lo ves?

La súplica de Stiles, quien parecía ser el que más estaba sufriendo ante la perspectiva de no poder ser el activo, hizo que el Alfa intentara aproximarse al tema desde una nueva perspectiva.

\- Ya lo sé. –Tomó las manos del adolescente–. Pero tengo la sensación de que, mientras siga sin poder entregarme a ti como tú lo haces conmigo, será como si ella siguiera ganando. –Apretó los labios, enfadado con el mundo por permitir que eso ocurriera–. Pese a que está muerta, tengo la sensación de que su fantasma, su recuerdo, me sigue acechando.

Ver a Derek tan serio y preocupado hizo que Stiles se replanteara el problema. Ese siempre había sido su fuerte: si no parecía haber una solución al problema, buscaba otra alternativa que fuera más favorable.

\- Entonces –dijo, pensativo–, ¿crees que si me dejaras entrar en ti, sería como si por fin hubieras acabado con ella? ¿Para siempre?

\- Creo que sí. –El optimismo se evaporó en seguida… No dejaba de ser Derek Hale–. Pero no sé si podré –Apretó un poco más las manos de su novio–. No, a no ser que me ates y me obligues…

\- Eso ni en broma… –negó en seguida Stiles. Pero viendo lo serio que estaba Derek, y ya estaba harto de verle así, añadió con un toque picarón–: A no ser que hayamos entrado en el terreno de los juegos eróticos y tu opción sea el BDSM, claro, en cuyo caso te diría que ¿por qué no intentarlo? –Derek sonrió, muy a su pesar, y Stiles se anotó un tanto–. Pero primero ciñámonos a lo básico, ¿vale? Tú si que quieres hacerlo. Que yo sea el activo. –El hombre lobo asintió tímidamente–. Pero de lo que no estás seguro es de si podrás dejarte hacer sin entrar en pánico. –Asintió de nuevo, más avergonzado por confesar su mayor miedo, pero sorprendentemente Stiles parecía contento–. No te preocupes. Deja que yo me encargue de todo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Stiles mostró la sonrisa más grande que Derek había visto en toda su vida, quien no tuvo del todo claro si eso, viniendo de quien venía, era una buena o una mala noticia.

\- Voy a encargarme de que tu primera vez sea inolvidable.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo ahora?

\- ¡No! –gritó, escandalizado, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco–. Ahora mismo estás demasiado tenso. Y necesito tiempo para organizarlo todo y que sea perfecto…

\- Creo que con una cama sería suficiente. Y ni siquiera eso. Con que estén las dos personas que van a follar, no se necesita más.

Stiles negó al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua.

\- Hay que ver lo romántico que eres cuando quieres… -le repochó-. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue mi primera vez? ¿En lo alto del mirador, en plena noche y bajo las estrellas? –su compañero asintió–. Para mí fue mágico… Y por eso es justo que tu primera vez lo sea también.

El sonrojo de Derek fue distinto esta vez. Como el de un chico virginal ante la perspectiva de su primera vez, nervioso y emocionado a partes iguales.

\- Gracias -murmuró-. Aunque no sé sí…

Stiles volvió a taparle la boca con dos dedos.

\- Con el gracias me vale –le guiñó entonces un ojo–. Y ahora… Creo que hay un alquiler que debes cobrarte…

El sonrojo del hombre lobo se transformó rápidamente en deseo. Era hora de cobrar, y pensaba hacerlo con creces.

* Del fanfic "Our first dates": Rick era el antiguo Alfa de la manada de lobos del zoo en el que Derek acabó trabajando como cuidador, y Jack el joven y nuevo Alfa que sustituyó a Rick al frente de la manada.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek estaba empezando a cabrearse…  
Corrección: Derek ya estaba cabreado y a cada segundo que pasaba su mal humor iba subiendo a marchas forzadas hasta alcanzar proporciones épicas.  
Porque se suponía que Stiles, su querido, comprensible y sobre todo nada insistente novio Stiles llevaba toda la semana diciéndole que quería ir al cine a ver una película que, sinceramente, le interesaba poco más que nada. Pero para eso él sí era un novio comprensible que, nada más salir del trabajo, había ido a comprar dos entradas para la sesión de la noche, a la espera de que su novio llegara y poder darle una sorpresa.  
Pero ya habían pasado dos horas de aquello.  
Por si eso no fuera suficiente, llevaba esas dos horas intentando hablar con él. Porque cine o no los viernes por la tarde siempre se veían y generalmente acababan durmiendo en el loft. Pero eso tampoco parecía que fuera a ocurrir, ya que su querido y comprensible novio que siempre se quejaba de lo mal amigo que era Scott cuando no contestaba al móvil, llevaba dos horas haciendo exactamente lo mismo.  
Derek colgó tras intentar llamarle por enésima vez y lo dejó encima de la mesa por temor a destrozarlo de lo muy cabreado que estaba.  
Como si Stiles pudiera verle desde un agujerito en el loft y estuviera esperando al momento preciso, ese fue el instante en que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Dónde demonios estás! –"saludó" a voz en grito.  
\- Derek…  
La voz de Stiles, apenas perceptible a causa de la estática, al menos llegó lo suficientemente clara como para que el hombre lobo pudiera detectar que algo iba mal.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó, preocupado–. ¿Dónde estás?  
\- Creo que estoy en peligro.  
\- Dónde estás. ¡Stiles!

La llamada se cortó de repente, dejándole al borde de un ataque al corazón; hasta el punto de que necesitó un par de segundos para reaccionar. Intentó llamarle de nuevo pero, como en el fondo esperaba (sería la primera vez que alguien respondía cuando más se le necesitaba), no había línea. Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con Scott para contar con apoyo en la misión de rescate, y cuando McCall tampoco respondió se hizo una nota mental de arrancarle la garganta cuando volviera a verle. ¡Qué mierda de Alfa era aquel, que nunca estaba cuando se le necesitaba! Y cuando decía nunca era NUNCA.  
Puso entonces en práctica su propia misión de rescate.  
Mientras bajaba las escaleras, saltando cada tramo para llegar lo antes posible al coche, accedió desde su móvil a la red de datos de la compañía de teléfono de Stiles, conectando la señal GPS del móvil tras haber introducido la clave. Sí, sabía que estaba mal conocer la clave del móvil de Stiles y podía parecer que lo hacía para espiarle y tenerle siempre controlado… Pero cuando su novio era Stiles Stilinski, tenerle controlado se convertía en una muy buena idea.  
Y prueba de ello era que ahora iba en su búsqueda, otra vez, para salvarle de a saber qué... otra vez.

De camino al instituto, que era de donde procedía la señal, no pensó en la cantidad de veces que le había salvado, habiendo llegado justo a tiempo. No se permitió recordar que nunca le había pasado nada, porque para eso tenía a un hombre lobo y Alfa de novio y guardaespaldas.  
Sólo podía pensar que respiraría de nuevo cuando por fin le viera.  
Aparcó junto a la entrada del instituto y salió corriendo, echando un último vistazo al mapa que mostraba la pantalla de su móvil. La señal procedía de la zona deportiva.  
Aceleró un poco más, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y tuvo un microinfarto cuando, procedente de la zona de la piscina, detectó el inconfundible olor del fuego.  
\- ¡Stiles!

El grito resonó entre las cuatro paredes que rodeaban la piscina, seguido del golpear de las puertas cuando las abrió con tanta violencia que estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus goznes.  
Y entonces se quedó paralizado en el sitio.  
Porque lo que se encontró no era, definitivamente, lo que había esperado.  
Claro que lo que esperaba encontrarse era el cadáver de su novio chamuscado y tal vez descuartizado en medio de la piscina… Siempre había sido de lo más siniestro a la hora de tener pesadillas, y más desde que tenía la desgracia de tener un novio increíblemente pródigo en cuanto a detalles se refería.  
En lugar de eso lo que vio fue una hilera de velas alrededor de la piscina, la única iluminación de la estancia, y que se convertían en un camino que llevaba directamente hasta una de las esquinas; donde había una cama.  
Una cama.  
Derek se preguntó qué demonios le echaban a la comida de la cafetería del trabajo, porque empezaba a tener visiones.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

La voz de Stiles le distrajo de su debate interno y de pronto recordó por qué estaba allí: para salvarle…  
Salvo que él no parecía necesitar ayuda porque estaba perfectamente, con una de esas sonrisas de superioridad que ponía tan a menudo, mirándole como si el raro fuera él.  
Aun así, porque no estaba de más asegurarse de la autenticidad del chico que ahora estaba viendo, corrió hacia él y en dos zancadas ya le tenía entre sus brazos, estrujándole. Y cuando éste protestó por la excesiva fuerza del abrazo y pasó a besarle con la misma fuerza… la protesta del adolescente murió en el acto.  
\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó Derek cuando se permitió dejar de besarle. Le miró de arriba abajo e incluso le obligó a girar sobre sí mismo para asegurarse de que estaba bien–. ¿Estás herido?  
\- Estoy perfectamente.  
\- Entonces por qué no contestabas. ¡Y qué es eso de que creías estar en peligro!  
\- Algo tenía que decirte para conseguir que vinieras aquí sin sospechar.

Aquí.  
Derek miró a su alrededor y recordó que estaban en la piscina del instituto… Rodeado de velas… Y con una cama al fondo.  
\- Entonces lo de darme la lata toda la semana para ir al cine… ¿también era mentira?  
\- ¿Soy o no soy el mejor?  
A Derek, sin embargo, no le pareció que la capacidad de mentir tan bien fuera algo digno de elogio.  
\- Tienes suerte de que Scott no respondiera. Si no, ahora mismo tendrías a tu mejor amigo pasándolo francamente mal, siendo testigo de tus "sutiles" intentos por llevarme a la cama –señaló la cama.  
\- Ya, seguro.  
La prepotencia de Stiles le llevó rápidamente a una conclusión:  
\- ¿No me digas que sabía lo que tenías planeado?  
\- ¿Quién te crees que me ha ayudado a traer la cama? –rio, dándole una palmadita en el pecho como si le diera pena que fuera tan inocente… Hasta que Derek le recordó que no era para nada alguien inocente, por ejemplo sacando los colmillos–. Sabía que le llamarías pidiendo ayuda, así que le prohibí terminantemente que respondiera –se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo–. Él no es tan buen actor como yo.  
Derek negó, sorprendido, pero recordó lo mal que lo había pasado desde que se cortó la llamada. Y siendo o no un truco para traerle, la tranquilidad de saber que estaba a salvo sentaba increíblemente bien.  
\- Me has dado un susto de muerte –susurró, abrazándole de nuevo.  
\- Ya lo he visto… Lo siento. Después de todas las veces que me has rescatado, pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado.  
\- Jamás me acostumbraré a eso. –Le dio un último beso, más para terminar de creerse que el peligro había pasado, tras lo que se centró por primera vez en lo que había a su alrededor–. Así que esto –Señaló el camino de velas–, es tu famoso plan.  
\- Así es.  
\- ¿Por qué aquí precisamente?  
\- Por muchos motivos. El principal porque si te pedía que vinieras a casa, sabrías lo que tenía en mente y te pondrías mucho más nervioso de lo que empiezas a estar ahora que ya sabes lo que va a pasar.  
Derek no negó que estuviera nervioso, pero cambió rápidamente de tema para distraer a Stiles de ese punto en cuestión… y con suerte para que él también dejara de estar nervioso.  
\- ¿Y además?  
\- Aquí fue donde todo empezó a cambiar. Donde pude ver por primera vez lo mucho que te preocupabas por mi, cuando pusiste en riesgo tu vida y te pusiste delante mío cuando el Kanima iba a atacarme.  
El hombre lobo alzó una ceja, pensativo.  
\- Ya lo había hecho antes –explicó–. Cuando me puse en medio de ti y de Peter en el hospital. O entre Isaac y tú cuando fuimos a sacarle de la comisaría.  
\- Pero aquí fue también donde pude demostrarte que podías confiar en mí –respondió enseguida Stiles–, cuando te salvé la vida manteniéndote a flote durante dos horas.  
La expresión de Derek se volvió aún más perspicaz.  
\- Vuelves a equivocarte. Ya lo habías hecho antes, cuando estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo desde que Kate me disparó con la bala de acónito. Incluso estuviste a punto de cortarme el brazo para salvarme la vida.  
\- ¡Vale! –Stiles parecía más enojado porque Derek le hubiera pillado en un renuncio, que por el propio renuncio en sí–. También es porque aquí fue la primera vez que estuve MUY cerca de ti, y encima mojado, y supe que quería follarte. ¿Te vale eso?

Sí. A Derek le valía.  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho desde el principio? –le pinchó de ese modo que sólo él sabía hacer: hablando como si estuviera con un idiota que no se enteraba de nada–. No hace falta que mientas.  
Stiles hizo un mohín que era más de enfado que de lástima.  
\- Perdona si no quiero parecer un chico que babea cada vez que ve a su novio desnudo.  
\- ¿También por eso has escogido la piscina? –preguntó con descaro–. ¿Para que no se noten tanto tus babas?  
\- Qué gracioso eres… –Le asesinó con la mirada, siguiendo perfectamente las indicaciones que Derek le había dado para perfeccionar la técnica, y de paso le dio un puñetazo en el pecho. Pero justo después se acercó al lugar donde estaba la cama y cogió la botella de vino que había colocado en la peana de metal para conservar el frío– ¿Vino?

A Derek le seguía maravillando la extraña relación que tenía con Stiles. Esa que le permitía insultarle un segundo y al siguiente ser el novio perfecto.  
Pero quién era él para impedirle ser como era, sobre todo cuando ello también le daba vía libre a él a ser justo como era.  
Tomó la copa de cristal que le tendía, dio un sorbo tras chocar su copa con la del adolescente, saboreó la bebida… y le miró con curiosidad.  
\- El alcohol no me afecta –dijo cuando se había bebido la mitad de la copa.  
\- Ya lo sé.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué has traído vino? No es que vaya a servir para relajarme, si ese era tu plan.  
Stiles volvió a perfeccionar su mirada asesina. Lo cierto era que si cada vez le salía mejor no era porque seguía los consejos de Derek, sino por la cantidad de veces que podía ponerla en práctica.  
\- Primero: no se puede brindar con un refresco o con agua. Eso es increíblemente cutre y me parece mentira que tú, el que se supone que es el adulto y más próximo a Tony Stark de los dos, no sepa. Y dos… –De pronto su crítica se transformó en un leve sonrojo–, tal vez tú no eres el único que necesita relajarse… –Derek alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la confesión–. Yo soy el que va a hacerte el amor por primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Y tiene que ser perfecto… No es que tenga mucha presión ni nada –ironizó.

El hombre lobo se terminó el vino de un trago. Esperó a que Stiles se bebiera el suyo para tomar ambas copas y dejarlas en el suelo, tras lo que procedió a besar a su chico.  
\- Y lo va a ser –dijo entre un beso y el siguiente, más largo-. Sólo porque estás aquí, ya es perfecto.

Stiles suspiró en el beso. Afortunadamente, y aunque pareciera mentira por cómo se había comportado Derek hasta ahora, tan quisquilloso, también sabía ser ese lobo de peluche que aparecía cuando más se le necesitaba.  
Aun así, el adolescente todavía no estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para pasar al siguiente paso. El más importante de todos.  
\- ¿Te apetece nadar un poco? –preguntó, guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que se quitaba la camiseta–. Para recordar los viejos tiempos…  
\- ¿Y qué pasa si viene alguien?  
\- Hace mucho que el instituto no contrata a vigilantes nocturnos –comentó mientras se descalzaba–. No es que les salieran muy rentables. Además, ya avisé a mi padre para que alejara a los curiosos.  
Derek, que ya estaba descalzo y estaba empezando a desabrocharse el cinturón, se quedó a medio camino.  
\- ¡Qué!  
\- ¿Qué? –repitió Stiles, aunque más confuso. Dudó en quitarse los calzoncillos también, no siendo muy higiénico nadar completamente desnudos, pero recordó que luego iban a follar en mitad de la piscina, por lo que no tenía sentido ser escrupulosos.  
\- ¡Tu padre también sabe que estamos aquí!  
\- Claro. –La boca abierta de Derek, cual besugo a punto de ahogarse, hizo que se repitiera la pregunta en la cabeza y por fin intuyó lo que estaba pensando su novio y motivo por el que parecía que le acababa de dar una embolia–. A ver, –Levantó las manos para tranquilizarle–, no sabe exactamente lo que vamos a hacer pero… –Derek sufrió otro microinfarto y esta vez Stiles no se lo tomó tan bien–. Oye, no sé por qué te pones así. Deberías estar contento porque lo tengo todo tan organizado. ¿No piensas que es mejor contar con el apoyo del Sheriff del pueblo en caso de que venga alguien a molestarnos?  
\- Ahora lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que tu padre se tiene que estar imaginando de todo.  
\- No seas aguafiestas y termina de desnudarte. –Tiró de la hebilla del cinturón y le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones, seguido de la camiseta. Y, como siempre le ocurría cuando llegaba ese instante, necesitó un par de segundos para que el corazón le volviera a latir.  
\- ¿No me tienes ya muy visto? –dijo Derek al percatarse de que Stiles ya empezaba a babear–. Y pensé que la idea era no parecer un salido…  
\- Nunca dejaré de tenerte muy visto –murmuró, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle. Y cuando terminó le dio un empujón y le tiró al agua–. Y eso por ir de sobrado.  
\- No es eso lo que me indica cierta parte de tu anatomía –contraatacó Derek cuando sacó la cabeza del agua.

Stiles siguió la dirección del dedo de Derek, que señalaba su entrepierna, y corrió a zambullirse para ocultar un poco su excitación.  
Por desgracia, como si pudiera esperar otra cosa, Derek no le dio tregua y se apresuró a nadar hacia él con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Y cuando parecía que sólo estaba disfrutando del sonrojo de Stiles, que intentaba mirar a todos lados menos al agua y a su todavía lustrosa erección, le hizo una aguadilla. Stiles consiguió salir a la superficie, escupiendo e insultando, pero el hombre lobo no se achantó y se encaramó al chico, consiguiendo que volviera a hundirse.  
\- ¡Te quieres estar quieto! –protestó–. ¿Desde cuando te comportas como un capullo?  
\- Eras tú quien quería recordar los viejos tiempos –apostilló Derek.  
\- Para eso tendrías que estar paralizado de cuello para abajo… Y no creo que hoy tenga tanta suerte.  
Finalmente Derek le soltó y dio unas cuantas brazadas hasta situarse en el centro de la piscina. Un brillo le llamó entonces la atención, aparte del que reflejaban el centenar de velas diseminadas por toda la piscina, y descubrió a la luna en el cielo, perfectamente visible a través del techo de cristal.  
\- Debo reconocer que, cuando no estás más preocupado por defenderte de un lagarto gigante, el lugar tiene su encanto –comentó.

Stiles nadó hasta él y contempló la luna. Luego bajó la vista hasta fijarla en el rostro del hombre para el que tanto significaba esa misma luna, y mostró una expresión de felicidad total.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Derek al verse observado. Nada extraño con Stiles, pero sí cuando no recordaba haber hecho nada que le sirviera para meterse con él.  
\- Nada –Pasó ambos brazos por el cuello de su novio para besarle–. Recordaba lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde aquel día.  
El Alfa sonrió, estando completamente de acuerdo, mas luego miró descaradamente hacia abajo.  
\- Algunas cosas siguen igual.  
Stiles siguió la mirada y constató que su erección no había disminuido. Antes bien, la cercanía de aquel cuerpo desnudo tan bien hecho había conseguido que mostrara más interés.  
\- ¿No se supone que estabas paralizado de cuello para abajo? –se quejó–. ¿Cómo demonios ibas a notar eso?  
\- Y no lo noté –torció un poco el cuello, en un gesto que era calcado al de Peter, aunque en su caso no resultaba tan espeluznante.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos. Debía estar más nervioso de lo que esperaba, porque jamás le había pasado que le hubieran pillado en un renuncio tantas veces seguidas… Y de acuerdo que Derek le conocía mejor que nadie (salvo su padre, claro estaba), y que tenía todo un arsenal de pullas que lanzarle… Pero seguía resultando extraño que, de los dos, él fuera quien estuviera perdiendo.  
Por otro lado, eso significaba que Derek no parecía estar tan nervioso por el lugar donde se encontraba, así como por el plan que tenía en mente, por lo que todo estaba bien.

Stiles había tenido un auténtico quebradero de cabeza a la hora de escoger el lugar donde intentaría seducir a Derek y hacerle el amor por primera vez. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo injusta que era la vida con él, pues siendo un adolescente que no trabajaba, la falta de dinero era un más que importante hándicap. Apostaba a que cuando Derek decidió que la primera vez que se acostaran sería en lo alto del mirador, no se encontró con el problema de cómo llevar todo lo necesario al lugar: lo que no podía conseguir con el dinero lo lograba gracias a su fuerza, con lo que ni siquiera le habría hecho falta mendigar la ayuda de su amigo.  
Y si además de la falta de dinero o de fuerza se añadía el importante problema de que la mitad de los sitios que se le ocurrieron para llevar acabo su plan estaban prohibidos o en ellos habían ocurrido tragedias, se puede decir que fue una auténtica pesadilla encontrar el lugar adecuado: Primero pensó en llevarle donde se conocieron, junto a la casa donde creció Derek, pero resultaba un tanto siniestro acostarse junto a los restos de la casa donde toda su familia había sido asesinada. Y otro tanto pasaba con la estación de tren abandonada, que sería un recordatorio de los Betas que habían muerto, o el Nemeton donde tuvo que asesinar a su primer amor.  
En ese sentido la tragedia constante que había sido la vida de Derek también suponía un gran problema a la hora de buscar sitios románticos en Beacon Hills.  
Hasta que se le ocurrió la piscina.  
Era verdad lo que había dicho sobre que allí fue donde Stiles terminó de darse cuenta de muchas cosas en lo concerniente a su relación con Derek… Pero también fue el lugar elegido, simplemente, porque era el último que le quedaba.  
Afortunadamente, tanto quebradero de cabeza había dado sus resultados y ahora estaba en medio de la piscina abrazado a su novio, esta vez sin que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro, y con dicho novio contento y relajado.

Stiles nadó un rato más, dejando que el agua terminara de llevarse sus preocupaciones, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel. Esto es, disfrutar de su novio, sabiendo que podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.  
Volvió a encaramarse a Derek y procedió a besarle con lentitud, saboreando el cloro en la piel del hombre lobo, quien no tardó en seguirle y en cuestión de segundos estaban devorándose sus respectivas bocas, creando un pequeño remolino en torno a sus cuerpos desnudos.

Por desgracia, por muy romántico que fuera estar besándose en medio de una piscina iluminada con velas, Stiles iba a necesitar un mejor punto de apoyo para lo que tenía en mente. Le dio un último beso, atrapando entre sus dientes el labio inferior del Alfa, y con un guiño se alejó de él, nadando hasta el borde de la piscina. Derek le siguió, tomó impulso con ambos brazos hasta acabar sentado en el borde la piscina, y a continuación le tendió una mano para ayudarle a salir del agua. Pero Stiles no quiso conformarse con eso y, cuando ya estuvo fuera, todavía sujetando la mano ofrecida, se dejó caer sobre Derek para besarle con poca coordinación pero disfrutando como se merecía del espectacular cuerpo desnudo que estaba usando de colchón. Y ya fuera porque era un hombre lobo y para él estar tumbado en el suelo rugoso de la piscina no era tan incómodo como para el resto de mortales, o porque también estaba disfrutando al sentir el peso del cuerpo mojado de su novio, se dejó hacer sin problemas.  
Pasados unos segundos el beso se volvió más coordinado y con menos ímpetu, y Stiles recordó que él era quien debía llevar el control, por lo que poco a poco se fue moviendo hasta acabar tumbado al lado de Derek.

La humedad de la piscina había conseguido que su piel adquiriera un tono más rosado a causa del calor y la humedad, y empezaba a plantearse que tal vez aquel lugar no había sido el más indicado. Aunque sí que era verdad que el juego de las llamas sobre el agua, que también se reflejaba en el cielo estrellado, resultaba espectacular.  
\- Ya sé que te lo he dicho un millón de veces –susurró el adolescente para no romper la magia– Y sé que esto no le va a hacer ningún bien a mi fama de baboso pero… –sonrió, cohibido–. Pero soy el chico más afortunado del mundo por tener a alguien como tú.  
\- Eso no es propio de un baboso.  
\- ¿Y esto? –preguntó, agarrando de pronto el miembro de Derek.  
En el acto Derek cerró los ojos, sorprendido… y complacido, soltando un gemido de placer. A Stiles no le importó que no respondiera con palabras, pues la cara que tenía ahora mismo era más que suficiente. Apoyó un codo en el borde de la piscina, sin prestar atención al material rugoso, y se concentró en bombear la polla que tenía en la mano como era debido. Y cuando Derek abrió un poco más las piernas, de manera instintiva, Stiles no pudo por menos que relamerse pensando que pronto estaría enterrado en él.  
Pero debía ir con cuidado, se recordó. Derek se tomó su tiempo la primera vez que se acostaron y él iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Además que, por increíble que fuera notar el interior de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, el resto no se quedaba corto. Observó con descaro ese resto de su cuerpo, desde las piernas musculosas y el torso escultural hasta el cuello en tensión por las atenciones que seguía administrando a su sexo, y quiso probar más. Sin soltar su miembro se puso de rodillas para besarle en condiciones, tras lo que fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho. Lamió las gotas con sabor a cloro que se habían quedado entre sus pectorales y luego hizo lo mismo con su pezón, succionando con fuerza y arrancándole un jadeo de placer.  
\- Stiles…  
Su voz rota sólo podía significar que lo estaba haciendo bien y ello hizo que Stiles se relajara y envalentonara al mismo tiempo. Tal vez cuando entrara en él no lo haría tan bien por eso de ser su primera vez, pero al menos antes sí que podría masturbar a su novio como se merecía.  
Así, sin dejar de lamer su piel y recolectando todas las gotas que se habían quedado entre los esculturales abdominales, siguió tocándole y arrancándole nuevos jadeos que Stiles llegó a imitar, excitado sólo por verle así… Hasta que de pronto el cuerpo de Derek se arqueó, increíblemente tenso, y un gemido gutural salió de su boca en el mismo instante en que comenzó a eyacular.

Stiles siguió tocándole, alargando el orgasmo todo lo posible y recordando aquella primera vez en que le vio exactamente igual; cuando acababa de ponerse el antídoto para la bala de acónito y estaba sufriendo los efectos secundarios del remedio… En otras palabras, cuando tuvo que disimular que no le estaba poniendo como una moto el ver a un casi desconocido retorcerse de dolor en el suelo del veterinario, con semejante torso desnudo y semejantes pantalones que parecía que le iban a estallar.  
Rememorando aquel lejano día y viéndose ahora, agradeció lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas y aprovechó ahora que no tenía que disimular para relamerse de gusto al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Derek, ya seco del agua de la piscina pero húmedo con su propia saliva y el semen que había salpicado su piel.  
Stiles le besó a modo de agradecimiento por el espectáculo que acababa de darle, y dejó que terminara de recuperar la respiración. Se quedó contemplando su propia mano, aún cubierta de semen, preguntándose si sería muy asqueroso limpiarse en la piscina, porque lo cierto es que no quería levantarse para ir a coger el paquete de clínex que siempre guardaba en la mochila.  
Pero de pronto tuvo una idea.  
Una idea que, en cuanto pasó por su cerebro, consiguió que se excitara y avergonzara a partes iguales.  
¿Sería capaz de hacer algo así?

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? –oyó la voz de Derek de fondo.  
Se le oía más apagado de lo normal, indicando que todavía estaba en el momento post orgasmo. Aun así, no estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para que su oído de hombre lobo no captara el ritmo acelerado del corazón del adolescente, y su olfato desarrollado no detectara el inconfundible olor del deseo.  
Stiles no quiso responder.  
Al menos, no con palabras.  
Aprovechando el letargo en el que había entrado su pareja, distribuyó los restos de semen por su mano y acercó un dedo hasta el culo de Derek.  
\- ¿Confías en mí? –preguntó cuando estaba a punto de tocar la piel de su ano.  
Derek todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, recuperándose del orgasmo. Al oír la pregunta contuvo la respiración unos segundos, muy consciente de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y sólo pudo ser sincero.

\- Sí.  
Stiles soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y metió el dedo. Sólo hasta la primera falange. En el acto el cuerpo del Alfa se tensó y un suspiro ahogado salió de sus labios temblorosos.  
\- No voy a meterlo más –susurró Stiles, observando el rostro de su amante–. No pienso hacerlo hasta que no estés listo –esperó a que Derek dijera algo pero éste siguió con los ojos cerrados, simplemente respirando–. ¿Derek?  
\- Sigue –murmuró con dificultad.  
\- ¿Seguro? –Prestó atención a su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los tendones del cuello parecía que estaban a punto de romperse de lo tenso que lo tenía–. Podemos esperar un poco más si…  
\- No… –Abrió los ojos con dificultad, buscando la mirada reconfortante de Stiles–. Es extraño, nada más. Pero no me duele.  
\- Tienes los ojos rojos.  
Derek parpadeó, confuso, y recuperó su visión 100% humana. No se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a transformarse.  
\- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. No voy a atacarte.  
\- No es eso lo que me preocupa. –Se inclinó un poco sobre su cuerpo para poder besarle, dudando en si sacar o no el dedo para llegar mejor hasta él. Al final optó por lo primero. Era más importante que viera que estaba con él. Ya lo intentaría de nuevo más tarde.  
Le besó con ternura, notando cómo su cuerpo se relajaba ante el contacto de sus labios y manos, que comenzaron a acariciar su pecho, hombros y espalda.  
\- Inténtalo otra vez –pidió Derek.  
\- No hace falta que…  
\- No. –Le besó esta vez él–. Quiero sentirte otra vez…

Sus ojos ya no estaban rojos. Mostraban ese color indescifrable que siempre había maravillado a Stiles y no quiso hacerle de rogar. Le besó de nuevo, casi a cámara lenta, pero cuando iba a acercar de nuevo sus dedos hasta el culo de Derek, éste se lo impidió. Tomó la mano entre las suyas y, con deliberada lentitud, acercó la mano hasta su boca y metió los dos dedos en su interior, lamiéndolos y saboreando su propio semen.  
Stiles estaba temblando de excitación, los ojos fijos en los de Derek, y cuando soltó sus dedos no perdió un segundo, ansioso por sentirle de nuevo.  
Esta vez metió el dedo hasta el fondo, arrancándole un jadeo que, aunque fue de placer, al final también captó cierto dolor.  
\- Lo siento. –Besó su estómago y llevó la otra mano hasta su cuello, que acarició–. Iré despacio, te lo prometo pero…  
\- No pares –le interrumpió en un gemido.

Ni siquiera pudo asentir. Sólo podía notar la presión del culo de Derek sobre sus dedos, la humedad y calor que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo, y el deseo que ahora mismo se percibía en aquellos ojos verdes, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas se veía el iris. Tuvo que tragar de lo seca que se le había quedado la garganta, y de pronto se le ocurrió una mejor idea para recuperar la saliva: colocó la mano bajo el cuello de Derek y le obligó a incorporarse para tener su boca al alcance. El otro captó rápidamente su intención y buscó desesperado esos cálidos labios, enredando su lengua con la del adolescente mientras seguía notando ese tortuoso placer que los dedos de Stiles le estaban provocando.  
Y de pronto tocó algo, apenas un roce, y sintió tal estallido de placer que creyó que ya había alcanzado otro orgasmo. Soltó un jadeo que en nada se parecía al resto, acompañado de una auténtica convulsión que recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Lo has notado? –Stiles siguió moviendo los dedos dentro de su cuerpo, hipnotizado ante la imagen de sus largos dedos desapareciendo entre las piernas del hombre lobo.  
\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó, jadeante.  
\- Eso, –Rozó el mismo lugar y Derek tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de placer–, es el motivo por el que estás a punto de arrepentirte de haber esperado tanto tiempo a tenerme dentro de ti.  
Derek no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Entre otras razones porque en sus oídos martilleaba el ritmo acelerado de su propio corazón. Pero de pronto esa maravillosa sensación volvió para quedarse y sintió, literalmente, que su cuerpo se fundía en una explosión de placer máximo.

Fue consciente de que había perdido el sentido cuando abrió los párpados y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Stiles mirándole con preocupación.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
Derek necesitó unos segundos más para reaccionar. Todavía sentía su cuerpo hormigueando, sin tener el control total.  
\- Si llego a saber que habría sido tan intenso, no lo habría hecho –siguió Stiles. Observó sus dedos, todavía húmedos–. Ya sabía yo que tener los dedos tan largos iba a venir bien para algo.

Derek buscó desesperadamente una respuesta para contrarrestar el comentario de Stiles. Bien sabía que nunca era bueno que su novio estuviera tan orgulloso de sus propios méritos, pues ello generalmente conllevaba a tener que aguantar su ego durante horas… tal vez días. Sin embargo, en esos momentos se encontraba tan a gusto, relajado y todavía sintiendo los restos de una sensación no experimentada hasta ahora, que dejó que por esta vez su chico se regodeara en su victoria. A fin de cuentas, él era quien más agradecido tenía que estarle por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Por qué no cambiamos de sitio? –preguntó el adolescente pasados unos minutos, cuando la respiración de Derek ya se había relajado–. Tal vez no sea tu caso, pero para mi estar tanto tiempo tumbado en un suelo de piedra, húmedo y frío no es lo más cómodo del mundo.  
El Alfa asintió, se levantó de un salto y ayudó a Stiles a ponerse de pie. El chico protestó por el dolor de espalda al llevar tanto tiempo en la misma postura y sonrió con sutileza… Aunque no fue lo suficientemente sutil como para que Stiles no se diera cuenta.  
\- ¿Sabes que está mal reírse del mal ajeno? –se quejó, dándole un codazo en las costillas–. Después de lo bien que te he follado.  
\- Disculpa si me equivoco –dijo, prepotente–, pero me parece que aún no hemos llegado a esa parte.

Y tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, algo en su expresión cambió. El confort que había estado sintiendo hasta ahora desapareció para mostrar una expresión más seria, con la sonrisa transformada en un rictus y sus labios dos delgadas líneas que sólo mostraban tensión.  
Stiles se dio cuenta del cambio. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando estaba tan cerca de él, y menos cuando era el mayor experto en lo que a expresiones corporales y gestuales de Derek Hale se refería.  
Por fortuna, ya estaba preparado para que algo así ocurriera.  
Tiró de la mano de Derek y se aproximó a la cama que tanto esfuerzo le había costado traer… esfuerzo a la hora de escuchar las quejas de Scott, por supuesto, pues la principal ventaja de tener un amigo que era un hombre lobo, era que él se hacía cargo de toda la parte de levantar pesos. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, en el centro, y sin soltar la mano de su novio le incitó a que se sentara encima de él, cara a cara.

Derek dudó, todavía de pie.  
\- ¿Así es como quieres hacerlo? –preguntó extrañado–. No es la postura más cómoda.  
\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho antes? –preguntó a su vez, tirando con más energía para que Derek se moviera-. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Una vez más, esa fue la palabra adecuada. Contempló a Stiles, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, y finalmente se sentó en su regazo. En el acto un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al sentir el roce del miembro flácido tras no tener ningún tipo de acción, sobre su ano.  
\- Tranquilo –susurró Stiles, colocando ambas manos en su cintura y mirándole con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como adoración. Pero cómo no adorar a ese hombre tan increíblemente fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo–. No hace falta que hagamos nada ya mismo. Sólo… disfruta del momento –Y para terminar de convencerle, comenzó a dejar besos sobre su pecho y hombros.  
\- Tengo que pesar demasiado –intentó protestar Derek. Aunque en cuanto notó los labios de Stiles sobre su piel, seguidos de su lengua, se olvidó de lo que estaba diciendo y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros del adolescente para tener un mejor punto de apoyo y disfrutar mejor de la boca de su novio.  
\- Te diría que me ofende la poca confianza que tienes en mi fuerza –dijo Stiles entre besos–. Pero lo cierto es que prefiero usar mi boca para otras cosas y, simplemente, oírte gemir.  
Derek estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Y para demostrarlo jadeó en el oído de Stiles cuando las manos de increíbles dedos largos acariciaron sutilmente su pene. Hacía poco que había tenido un espectacular orgasmo pero aquellas atenciones le pedían más.  
\- No pares.  
Stiles no pensaba hacerlo. Llevó la mano libre hasta la nuca del Alfa para acercarle más y, sin dejar de besarle y tocarle, comenzó a moverse bajo él para que pudiera notar de nuevo el roce de su propio sexo. De momento no tenía pensado hacer nada más pero tampoco quería que se olvidara de lo que iba a pasar después.  
Con lo que no contó fue que ese "después" llegaría antes de lo que imaginaba, pues el roce de sus cuerpos y las caricias de sus manos, acompañadas de los besos agresivos intercalados por otros más suaves, iban a conseguir que su excitación creciera hasta el punto de necesitar un poquito más.

Dejó que fuera Derek quien decidiera cómo y cuándo buscar ese "más", aprovechando la postura que había elegido y que no había sido nada casual: entre que era un Alfa poco acostumbrado a seguir órdenes y además arrastraba aquel trauma de su primera vez, todavía no podía pedirle que se tumbara y se abriera de piernas para él… Tal vez otro día, cuando el recuerdo de Kate fuera eso, un recuerdo olvidado; pero no cuando era la primera vez que entraba en él.  
De pronto Derek rompió el beso y apoyó la frente en el pecho de Stiles. Respiraba entrecortadamente. El adolescente sabía que no era sólo por la excitación sino también por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. El momento había llegado.  
Stiles, no pudiendo hacer mucho más desde su posición, acarició la espalda de su compañero con ambas manos, intentado reconfortarle.  
\- Te quiero –susurró en su oído–. Sabes que te quiero.

Derek alzó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente. Parecía sorprendido. Como si no terminara de creerse que le hubiera dicho aquello en ese preciso instante. Y aunque resultara extraño porque no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que se lo decía, en el fondo Stiles lo entendía… Entre otras cosas porque todavía le pasaba lo mismo a él.  
El hombre lobo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente desistió. Si nunca había sido fan de hablar cuando los hechos podían demostrar mejor que las palabras lo que sentía, aquel era el mejor ejemplo de todos.  
Besó a Stiles con fuerzas renovadas, se incorporó un poco en su regazo y fue él mismo quien buscó la polla de su chico para sujetarla en la posición correcta y, muy lentamente, comenzar a bajar.  
Stiles tuvo que cerrar los ojos en cuanto comenzó a sentir la presión del ano de Derek, luchando por quedarse completamente quieto.  
\- Stiles. –El gemido en su oído consiguió que su cuerpo temblara de anticipación. Se atrevió a abrirlos para encontrarse con los rojos de Derek a meros centímetros.  
Le miraba como si quisiera devorarle. Como si quisiera ser devorado.  
\- Derek –jadeó cuando hubo terminado de sentarse. La presión era increíble. Llegaba a ser demasiado–. Dios mío, Derek. Es…  
\- No te muevas –pidió–. Sólo…  
\- No. –Besó su pecho, con miedo a moverse demasiado e incomodarle–. Tranquilo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. No pienso irme a ningún lado.  
\- Más te vale. –Le miró con un gesto de advertencia, velado por el humor, pero al segundo su mirada se convirtió en una de placer exquisito–. Joder, Stiles. Es increíble poder tenerte dentro.

Stiles no podía estar más de acuerdo. Creía que a esas alturas, después de todo lo que habían hecho e incluso antes, cuando tenía que conformarse con sus manos y demás juguetes, nada le sorprendería en lo concerniente al sexo… Pero, Dios mío, lo equivocado que había estado.  
Curiosamente, el hecho de que estuviera experimentando la posición de activo por primera vez era lo de menos. Por encima de eso estaba el saber la importancia que tenía aquel momento.  
Miró fijamente a Derek a los ojos, acariciando con más delicadeza su pecho musculoso.  
\- Gracias por dejar que sea el primero –susurró.  
\- El primero no… –susurró a su vez Derek. Atrapó las manos de Stiles entre las suyas, llevándolas hasta su cuello para obligarle a dejarlas allí, tras lo que se acercó al chico para besarle, dejando que el movimiento enterrara su polla un poco más–. El único.

Stiles sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. En todos los sentidos.  
Cuando Derek le propuso que cambiaran vio aquel gesto como un paso más en su relación, querer demostrarle que los dos estaban a la par y, al menos en el dormitorio, que cedía su papel de Alfa en beneficio de su pareja.  
Cuando resultó que había más de fondo en aquella historia y el dejarse dominar por Stiles, un adolescente que ni siquiera era un hombre lobo, respondía más a esa necesidad de dejar atrás todo lo malo del pasado; quiso verlo como la aceptación de Derek a esa nueva vida en la que merecía ser feliz…  
Pero ahora que estaba dentro de él y podía sentir el cariño que desprendían sus ojos, ya totalmente humanos, y sabía sin lugar a dudas que Derek estaba viendo lo mismo reflejado en los suyos; comprendió que aquel acto encerraba mucho más que el simple placer del sexo. Eso era algo que había aprendido desde el mismo instante en que Derek le hizo el amor por primera vez, y que ahora por fin podía mostrarle desde la otra perspectiva.  
Permanecieron así durante largos minutos, simplemente mirándose y dejando que sus manos y labios exploraran sus cuerpos, ahora que estaban conectados de aquel modo tan íntimo.

Más que nunca, Derek experimentó ese acto que en su día creyó que respondía a un simple deseo de posesión y dominación, como lo que realmente era: una muestra de amor absoluto. Y por primera vez en su vida realmente sintió lo que sentía Stiles cada vez que se entregaba a él, especialmente cuando no dejaba de ser un humano entregándose a un hombre lobo: una absoluta confianza en esa persona que, si querría, podría despedazarle.  
Y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que no había perdido el control. Que ni siquiera había estado cerca de perderlo.  
Una de las razones por las que le preocupaba hacer aquello era que temía que su naturaleza de hombre lobo le impidiera dejarse someter. Y que tan pronto como Stiles entrara en él su instinto animal le obligaría a defenderse.  
No estaba ocurriendo nada de aquello.  
Derek no sólo no se estaba sintiendo amenazado por Stiles, sino que necesitaba entregarse aún más a él.  
Y así lo hizo. Cuando no tuvo bastante con las manos del chico recorriendo su cuerpo o sus labios besando su boca y garganta, comenzó a moverse encima de Stiles, arriba y abajo, iniciando una lenta cabalgada que conseguía que la polla de Stiles rozara su cuerpo en los sitios perfectos, despertándole.

\- Derek –el agónico jadeo le recordó que para Stiles también tendría que estar resultando increíble sentir la presión de su cuerpo, especialmente cuando estaba siendo explorado por primera vez, y dio un poco más de velocidad a sus movimientos.  
\- Más fuerte –pidió, clavando la mirada en sus ojos en el mismo instante en que se dejó caer de nuevo y fue su polla la que se clavó en él–. Necesito más.  
Stiles tragó con dificultad. Buscó la boca de Derek y metió la lengua hasta el fondo, dejándose enredar por la del Alfa, y subió las caderas con todas sus fuerzas para embestir el cuerpo de Derek.  
Y ya no pudo parar.

La sensación de penetrar aquel cuerpo tan increíble, con la respiración entrecortada de Derek y sus gemidos rotos siendo vertidos directamente en su boca, consiguieron que su cuerpo le pidiera más… Pero por su posición apenas podía moverse, por lo que sólo podía contentarse con que Derek siguiera cabalgándole, empalándose una y otra vez en su sexo y jadeando cada vez que volvía a rozar su próstata.  
\- Puedo darte más –murmuró de pronto el chico–. Si me dejas, puedo darte más.

Derek se quedó quieto un segundo, comprendiendo lo que implicaba aquel ruego. A continuación él mismo se apoyó en los hombros de Stiles para levantarse, gruñendo quedamente cuando dejó de sentir su miembro erecto. Lo mismo le pasó al adolescente, pero en su caso hizo lo posible para que la sensación de no estar unidos durara lo menos posible. Se levantó de la cama para que el hombre lobo pudiera tumbarse en el centro de la misma… y tuvo que tragar saliva cuando Derek abrió las piernas para él.  
Stiles agarró su polla a punto de estallar, también para prevenir el inminente orgasmo sólo de verle así, y se colocó entre las piernas de su amante para entrar lentamente en él  
\- Dios… Es incluso mejor que la primera vez –habló sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.  
La sensación fue tan increíble que necesitaba volver a sentirlo otra vez. Así que reculó hasta salir totalmente de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, y un segundo después volvió a penetrarle, lentamente, para sentir de nuevo cómo el cuerpo de Derek se abría para él.  
\- Stiles…  
\- Shhhh. –Entrelazó sus manos cuando el Alfa alzó los brazos, necesitando tocarle… y salió una vez más de él–. Voy a darte todo lo que necesitas. Todo lo que te mereces.  
\- Por favor –iba a protestar para que se quedara dentro de él cuando la siguiente embestida fue mucho más fuerte, la más fuerte de las dadas hasta ahora, y se quedó sin respiración–. ¡Joder!  
\- Me encanta cuando sueltas tacos –gimió Stiles al penetrarle de nuevo–. Jamás pensé que te oiría decir tantas palabrotas.  
\- Y yo jamás pensé que te dedicarías a hablar cuando por fin estabas dentro de mi culo.  
Stiles paró en seco sus penetraciones, que habían vuelto a ser tortuosamente lentas, y salió completamente de él.  
\- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.  
Terminó la última palabra con una embestida brutal que le llevó a tocar fondo en el cuerpo de su amante, experimentando por primera vez una sensación que nunca creyó fuera a ser tan excitante como había resultado ser: notar cómo sus testículos golpeaban un culo que, todo fuera dicho, era de primera calidad.  
Y ya no salió de él. Se negaba a salir de ese culo del que había tomado posesión.

Lo que sí hizo fue aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus penetraciones, poniendo todo su ser en cada embestida, queriendo entregarse completamente a Derek y arrancándole cada posible jadeo y gemido de placer hasta que alcanzaran el orgasmo.  
Pese al ritmo salvaje que habían alcanzado, casi sin darse cuenta, continuaron así durante minutos y con Derek cumpliendo perfectamente con su parte, apretando su ano de vez en cuando para que la presión fuera perfecta… Hasta que una penetración golpeó brutalmente la próstata de su amante y consiguió que el cuerpo de Stiles convulsionara, supo que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo… y de pronto cayó en un detalle que tendría que haber tenido en cuenta mucho antes.  
\- Derek –jadeó con dificultad, pues no paró en el ritmo de sus embestidas–. No voy a aguantar mucho más.  
\- No lo hagas…  
\- Yo… No me he puesto nada… –Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para obligarse a parar. Cuando lo consiguió los abrió y miró preocupado al hombre lobo–. No tengo nada.

Pero Derek estaba lejos de preocuparse. Se incorporó sobre sus codos para estar más cerca del adolescente, consiguiendo de paso que la polla de Stiles rozara de nuevo su próstata, y colocó una mano en su nuca para obligarle a bajar un poco. Lo justo para encontrarse a medio camino y besarle con desesperación.  
\- Entonces es perfecto –gimió antes de dejarse caer en la cama, mirando a Stiles con tanto deseo que el chico no tuvo dudas de lo que quería que hiciera.

Y lo hizo.  
Sacó fuerzas de donde no le quedaban, simplemente observando a su novio retorcerse de placer y soltando un gemido que enlazaba con el siguiente, hasta que de pronto llegó el punto de máximo placer, su cuerpo se tensó, y al segundo comenzó a eyacular dentro del cuerpo de Derek.  
Derek alcanzó su propio orgasmo en el instante en que notó el líquido caliente derramándose en su interior. Lo último que fue capaz de hacer de manera consciente fue buscar los labios de Stiles para verter en su boca los jadeos producidos por el placer de experimentar cómo el hombre de su vida le llenaba por primera vez.

Stiles se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Derek, agotado. Quiso buscar sus labios para besarle una vez más, pero todavía estaba de endorfinas hasta arriba y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir respirando. El pecho de Derek nunca le había resultado tan cómodo y calentito, y cerró los ojos sin importarle quedarse dormido. Por él como si se pasaban toda la noche así. Especialmente cuando, pasados unos segundos y sintiendo todavía cómo el pecho de Derek subía y bajaba, notó también sus manos acariciándole la espalda.

\- Gracias.  
Fue una simple palabra pero, viniendo de quien venía y dicha de esa manera, en un susurro lleno de ternura, Stiles sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Saber que había conseguido que Derek disfrutara y, de paso, pudiera decir adiós al pésimo recuerdo de su primera vez, era todo lo que había deseado que ocurriera.  
Y con aquel simple "gracias" tenía la confirmación de que había sucedido.  
Aunque seguía notando los músculos entumecidos, se incorporó para poder mirarle a los ojos.  
\- Gracias a ti por confiar en mí para hacerlo.  
\- Era lo justo –dijo con un toque de chulería–. Es lo que tú llevas haciendo desde hace meses… –Su expresión se suavizó al comprender, ahora que lo había sentido en sus propias carnes, lo que tendría que haber significado para Stiles la primera vez que le permitió acostarse con él–. Y siendo un hombre lobo, tendrías más motivos para no atreverte ni querer estar conmigo.  
\- Vuelves a entenderlo al revés –chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviera muy decepcionado–. El que seas un hombre lobo es sólo uno más de los muchos motivos para querer estar conmigo.

A Derek seguía maravillándole la capacidad de Stiles para decir lo justo y en el momento perfecto.  
\- Entonces supongo que el que me hayas follado tan bien y saber que podrás hacerlo a partir de ahora siempre que quieras, es sólo uno más de los motivos por los que me alegro de estar contigo.

Stiles asintió como sólo podría hacerlo un novio muy orgulloso de los logros de su compañero. Parecía mentira viniendo del mismo hombre lobo que cuando le conoció sólo podía calificarle como un ermitaño que parecía querer regodearse en su propio sufrimiento, pero lo cierto es que habían recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar al punto en el que se encontraban ahora.

Y Stiles tenía la firme intención de disfrutar de esa etapa de su vida todas las veces que fuera posible… Tantas veces seguidas como fuera posible.  
Empezando por ahora mismo.

\- Eso está mejor.

FIN


End file.
